My sequel to DBZ: Battle of the Gods ( you won't be disappointed!)
by AndyEang
Summary: Sequel to DBZ: Battle of Gods! Goku is frustrated that he couldn't defeat Bill and even worst he had to borrow powers to stand a chance! Bill visits again because a tournament opens every decade and each god from each universe has to nominate a fighter to represent their universe. Goku wants to fight Bill, and Bill agrees to fight if he can prove himself in this tournament!


**Hi, my name is Andy Eang (i wrote this on Tuesday, May 6th 2014) and I love Dragon Ball and its series( kid goku - margin Bu series), when I heard that they decided to make a new Dragon ball Z movie (****_Battle of Gods) _****my first thoughts were probably just like every Dragon Ball Z fan out there. It was basically * OMG a new DBZ movie, after 17 years they are making a NEW dbz movie, this is going to be fucking epic! * - I mean 17 years it has to be epic. Sadly that was 100% NOT the case ( I will gladly argue with anyone who thinks this movie was great) **

**I started thinking of a "comeback" movie or a good way to follow up this previous movie and i told a couple of my friends, they said I should write it down and see if anyone likes it, so here goes nothing! **

******* After goku was defeated as a God* even after borrowing powers from his friends that are saiyans, unborn or born….***

**Goku couldn't believe he lost and the fact it wasn't even his own powers he lost with, after that day Goku trained…**

******** At King Kai's planet ***

**Goku: King Kai I need to get stronger, I must get stronger. I borrowed power and I didn't use my own power. Give me the hardest training you can imagine.**

**King Kai: Goku, you are without a doubt the strongest person I've trained. The only thing I can do is keep training you like I've always been, You can not reach the level of Bill with the way we are training now.**

**Goku: There must be some way to get stronger. *begins thinking* remembers when Vegeta said saiyans gets stronger after every defeat, *from the frieza series* , from this goku went to Korin and plead for an entire barrel of Senzu beans**

******** at korin's tower****

**Korin: Why do you need an ENTIRE barrel of senzu beans! **

**Goku: It's a long story korin, but basically I need it to get stronger so I can fight Bill. please let me take a barrel of senzu beans!**

**Korin: BILL!, THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION BILL?! what are you stu… don't answer that….hmm….. I usally wouldn't do this but… for you Goku just this once**

**Goku: *both hands clap together and pray* thanks Korin, you won't be sorry "flies off with an entire barrel of senzu beans "**

**Korin: " talking in his head " Goku, I don't know what you are up to but you always surprise me ever since you were a kid so I think I can trust you with this one…"**

******** back at king kai's planet ****

**King Kai : Hey Goku what did you bring?**

******Goku smiles and opens the barrel**

**King Kai: WHAT KORIN LET YOU TAKE AN ENTIRE BARREL OF SENZU BEANS!? what are you planning to do Goku?!**

**Goku: Well King Kai since you said you can't train me any farther I have to try and push my body to the limit.I plan to beat my self down **

**King Kai: *voice inside his head* saiyans always get stronger after a battle…. its like an adaption just like a monkey, what are you going to do goku….**

**Bubbles: oooh ahh**

**King Kai: shut up bubbles**

***Goku begins to training, Everyday he would have 100 tons attached to his arms and legs, only to add more weight as he gets stronger. He finish off his training a day with the strongest kamehameha blast he could do. It would go around king kai's planet and goku would let himself get hit and he would be on the verge of death, he literally struggles to put the senzu bean inside his mouth every day to recover.**

******- the plot begins….. -**

**** Bill is the god of destruction in ********Goku's universe ****, but remember when Bill said there were 12 difference universe? Well, all the universe's gods gets together and host an Olympic for all the universe every decade or so. This Olympic is for everything, each god of each universe nominates a living being in their universe to compete in this competition, theres a competition for best fighter and etc. Usually Bill hates picking a representative from his universe for fighting because his universe is considered a weak competitor when it comes to fighting , but he remember's Goku and his God form so he is actually excited to pick a representative this year. ( all the gods are almost on equal power level, they sleep for long periods of time. So they get bored, to stop this boredom they host these kind of tournaments for their amusement )**

******** a meeting with all 12 god's in a room stating their name and who they choose to fight for their universe ** **

**Everytime they hold this meeting all the gods always know Bill for not caring and just nominating a weak fighter ( compared to the other universe's nominees ) , but this year all the Gods notice that Bill has this grin on his face, when its Bill's time to state his competitor he stands up tall and says I choose Goku, from planet Earth.**

******** all the gods look confuse and wonder who is this " goku" ** **

**Bill continues to say he is a SAIYAN, the instant he said saiyan EVERY god starts laughing and they are all shouting things like " stop joking", " WoooW bill you must not really care about this tournament" . To the other Gods they know saiyans because they always consider themselves as "proud" fighter but to the gods they are nothing more than barking chiwawas. **

**Bill: This is no joke, I can't guarantee that he will win 1st place, But I can guarantee he will be at least top 6 ( Earth is usually 12th place and is lucky to get 11th place ). **

**All the gods are looking with a curious face 1 eyebrow up with a (?) face.**

**One of the Gods that usually gets top 3 in the competition stands up and speaks, Okay Bill we will see your competitor and in the first round I want him to face my competitor. All the gods put their attention right on Bill.**

**Bill: I accept this offer!**

**The Gods are shocked - and they slowly leave and get their competitors**

********Bill teleports to King Kai's Planet****

**Bill: Goku I came to tell you that you will compete in a fight with 12 of the top fighters in other universes.**

**Goku: BILL! i want to fight against you**

**Bill: Ha, Goku u couldn't beat me as a saiyan God, what makes you think you can challenge me now?**

**Goku: I've been training to fight you without borrowing powers this time**

**Bill: I tell you what goku, if you compete in this competition and get at least 6th place out of 12 I will fight you**

**Goku: Really?! okay ill compete in this **

******For goku to leave heaven and into another universe they have to talk to King Yemma and get his approval **

**- They go to King Yemma and the instant King Yemma sees Bill**

**King Yemma: Oh its Bill… I guess its that time again right?**

**Bill: yes it is.**

**King Yemma: And who are you choosing this time…**

**Bill: Goku, * points at Goku, Goku smiles and waves at King Yemma***

**Goku: Hi king Yemma **

**King Yemma: Goku? hmmmm goku is strong maybe we actually have a chance this year… Okay I grant goku access to leave heaven**

**Bill: Oh yeah its next month I just wanted to get it over with**

**King Yemma:...**

**Goku: ….WHAT I don't get to fight you or any of the strong competitors now?!**

**Bill: In time goku, in due time….**

**Goku: Fine, Ill train some more till its time for the competition.**

******Goku waits and trains more at King Kais, 1 month past…**

**Goku: Bye King Kai see you later, *uses teleport technique to teleport to King Yemma***

**King Kai: Bye goku! good luck, waves bye *inside voice* what I saw this past month Goku… I would be surprise if u didn't take 1st place…. You've gotten so far Goku, it amazes me that I am your teacher**

**King Yemma: Are you ready goku?**

**Goku: you bet, I can't wait to fight these guys.(goku's laugh)**

******** While all this is happening, we can't forget about VEGETA** **

**While we were talking about Goku at the same time this was what Vegeta was up to,**

**Vegeta: Bill has made a fool of me for the last time!, and he attacked Bulma! **

*******vegeta ask Bulma's dad to make a gravity machine that is 1000 times the gravity of earth***

**Bulma's dad: What that would kill you, and it would take 3 gravity machines connected to one bigger gravity machine! **

**Vegeta: I don't care! make it as fast as you can! I must become stronger, my saiyan blood is boiling when Bill came. I will blow this whole rotten place down! * begins charging up***

**Bulma's dad: Okay, Okay! i'll make it please calm down!**

*** vegeta goes to Korin tower just like goku,but this time Korin won't hand him the beans ***

**Korin: First Goku wanted some beans to fight Bill and now you?! why do you guys need so many senzu beans!**

**Vegeta: What!? Kakarot also got senzu beans? hmm it must be his saiyan blood burning that makes him excited to get stronger. Listen here you stupid cat give me the beans now! and tell me where is Bill!**

**Korin: I don't know where Bill is and if I did I wouldn't care to tell you anways. Also! I will not give you a barrel of beans when I am already down a barrel!**

**Vegeta: Fine, ill just take the beans and go to fight Bill uninvited *grabs a barrel and flies away***

**Korin: Hey you little!... ah theres no point in chasing him….. *inside voice* why would goku and vegeta both want so many senzu beans…..**

********Bulma's dad finally finish the machine****

**Just like goku vegeta trained and he would hurt himself at the end of his training to grow stronger, he told trunks that after each training he wanted him to force feed him a senzu bean and drag him out to bed.( thats how hard vegeta trained )**

**Vegeta collected all the dragon balls and wished to go to where goku was**

**Shenron: I can not do that for you to enter where goku is you must be transferred there by a god of destruction or king yemma. **

**Vegeta: Fine I wish to be transferred to King Yemma**

**Shenron: Wish granted… *shows all the dragon balls scatter again***

**Vegeta: King Yemma ! transport me to where ever kakarot is!**

**King Yemma: I can't do that! nor will I do that!**

**Vegeta: Why can't you do this simple request!**

**King Yemma: Only one competitor for our universe can enter the place where Goku is…..**

********Vegeta starts charging up, it shows the house king yemma and vegeta is in shaking** **

**King Yemma: OKAY! stop, stop I'll teleport you to there!**

******** now back to goku ****

**It is traditional for the god of the universe that won 1st place last tournament to announce the rules to the new / old competitors. **

**They are in the fighting arena and there are 12 gods next to their 12 picks, they all look different, keep in mind that they are from different universe and some doesn't have human body lookalikes ( you can use your imagination for this one). As Goku stands next to Bill he sees someone who looks very familiar to Frieza standing next to the God that is announcing the rules**

**God of the 1st place universe: The rules are simple! everything goes you can choose to kill your opponent or not, do not be afraid to go to your max power! you will definitely not be able to break these floors.**

********the god charges a huge and powerful beam, aims it to the ground and releases it. It only made a small crack on the tile and the tile started to regenerate****

**God of the 1st place universe competitor:: As you can see these tiles are made by the smartest person in each universe and can not be broken by almost anyone! any questions before we start the competition? No? ok get ready we start in 30 minutes**

******** Goku walks to the guy who looks like frieza****

**Goku: hey you look like someone I fought before, do you know Frieza? **

**Phoire : (the guy who looks like frieza) Frieza? **begins to laugh continuously out loud** HA HA HA, I haven't heard that name in a long time, ever since we banned him from our tribe for being the weakest one in our group by far, him and his family were banish from our sites awhile back. It was too embarrassing to see someone like him one of us... **

**Goku: Whaaa he was the weakest one in your tribe? When i fought him he was one of the strongest in my universe.**

**Phoire: you must be from Bill's universe… what a disgrace ** walks away****

******** The match begins ****

**The first match to start off the tournament is Bill's universe VS. The universe that came in 3rd place last competition.**

**Goku: Good luck * goku smile* **********turns super saiyan ONE** **

********Bill thinks hes going to turn into super saiyan two, but then he notice goku took his stance ****

******The other Gods look at Goku and they begin to see why Bill chosen Goku, Only Bill knows that Goku has a ssj 1,2, and 3 he is confused as to why he didn't turn to ssj3. **

**The match begins and goku defeats his opponent easily within 2-3 minutes as SSJ1, All the other 11 Gods are congratulating Bill for having a good competitor for once. Only Bill is just so confused in his seat, amazed that goku defeated the 3rd place fighter from the last tournament so easily as a SSJ1.**

**** It shows how the other fighters fight, just to give people a look at how strong the strongest fighter from each universe actually is ****

********Round one is over and round 2 will begin shortly****

**Round 2 begins, it is now showing Phoire fights, he easily takes out his opponent and the gods are just casual expecting him to defeat his opponent fast.**

**its not Goku's turn to fight, Goku turns SSJ2 and Bill is still confused because he knows Goku has a SSJ3. Goku takes out his opponent fast, lightning fast not even a challenge.**

**The other Gods once again are extremely impressed, they are praising Goku. But Bill knows something is up, why is Goku so strong and only SSJ2…. Bill can not fathom the fact that he is this strong and not a Saiyan God. **

**The top 3 competitors are left, Goku, Phoire, and (some good fighter from another universe) since Phoire was the winner last tournament he doesn't have to fight this round and will be waiting for the other 2 to fight.**

**Goku turns SSJ2 and fights the 3rd contestant. defeats him within 5 minutes**

********Theres a lot of talk about Goku between the Gods, where did he came from and how is he so strong****

****The final round begins****

**Phoire: You're strong, but I will tell you this now you have no chance in defeating me! I will do the honors of not killing you so maybe when you get stronger you can put up a decent fight against me.**

**Goku: smirks** Well, you haven't let me fully fight yet then he turns to SSJ1, SSJ2, ….. then he turns into a new form. ( you can use your imagination, but this is how I picture Goku in this form) -his hair turns bright red similar to SJ God and kaioken. With deep red auras + thunder for added effects. Everyone is stunned Bill is stunned the most, everyone is trying to read his power level…. its too high for them to compare it to anyone….. this is a form achieved like in pokemon. theres a SSJ1, SSJ2, and depending on how hard a saiyan trains and LIVES his life, he will turn to SSJ3 or this new form, a even greater form stronger than SJ God. **

**Goku: I'm ready!**

**Phoire: **jaw is dropped i repeat his jaw is DROPPED** You don't scare me! I will defeat you and show everyone why I am the strongest in ALL 12 UNIVERSE!**

**** The fight begins for the first couple of minutes Phoire is giving it his absolute all ** **

**Goku: I think its time to stop playing,**

****goku instantly makes a spirit bomb out of his right hand and toss it as if it was a regular energy ball at Phoire, and it's followed by multiple spirit bombs****

********Phoire is defeated****

**Goku points at Bill, its time you kept your promise! Fight me bill! **

****From a distance****

*******who is this?**: KKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAKAAROOOOOOT! I WILL BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT BILL!**

**Vegeta enters the arena, All the Gods are furious saying statements like " YOU CAN NOT ENTER HERE WITHOUT OUR ACCEPTANCE!"**

**Bill:YOU DARE COME TO ME AND SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON LIKE HOW I TAUGHT YOUR ROTTEN FATHER!**

**Vegeta: TURNS SSJ1, SSJ2, then…. just like Goku only, he has a really dark shade of purple/blackish hair and aura**

**Goku: Vegeta! you power feels similar to my aura, but you look alittle different**

**Vegeta: It must be because I am an Elite saiyan and my transformation is that of an elite warrior!**

**Bill begins to attack vegeta !**

**Vegeta reacts quickly and balls his first and connects it to Bill's face he makes his fist go down and slams Bill to the unbreakable tiles. The tiles begin to shatter, Bill's head is like a paddle ball its bouncing up from the ground and Vegeta punches it back down. **

************After many punches of Bill's face being beaten down like a dribbling basketball, Vegeta yells out THATS FOR HITTING MY WIFE YOU DESPICABLE INSECT!****

**All the Gods are angry, they all stand up and begins to fight Goku and Vegeta. Since all their egos are so high and tall they refuse to fight or accept help from each other, so they fight goku .. and vegeta one at a time.**

**They defeat all the gods and they are pretty beaten up at this point**

**Vegeta grabs a bag of THREE senzu beans, he tosses one to goku and he eats one. Vegeta finally says "lets settle this kakarot right here and now" **Tosses the bag with the last senzu bean to the corner****

**Vegeta: Winner gets the last senzu bean!**

**Goku: You're on!**

********The fight is intense the usual DBZ fighting we all love and know but intensified fit for their new forms****

**Goku is throwing spirit bombs left and right and teleporting in to punch Vegeta, Vegeta is throwing energy balls with his new aura at Goku. **

**Then you hear vegeta yelling out LETS GET THIS OVER WITH KAKAROT!**

**Goku sees Vegeta charging a purple energy**

**Goku: So thats how you want it huh.. KAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAM-...**

**Vegeta: GAAAALIC GUN!**

**Goku: -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Just like the frieza series, both attacks are evening out, then they both give out more energy so much that their attacks slide off each other and both blast hit each other.**

**Vegeta and Goku are still able to fight and they both jet to each other to start punching and kicking ( the usual dbz fights! EPIC)**

**After some punching and kicking they start charging up again and both attacks hit each other again**

**Goku and vegeta slowly falling down on their knees to the floor, but then one foot strongly stomps on the ground.**

**Whos foot is it? its Vegeta's!**

**Vegeta Yells out : I'M THE STRONGEST IN ALL 12 UNIVERSE and slowly cripples to the last senzu bean, he continues to break ¼ of the senzu bean and gives it to Goku**

**Vegeta: Here Kakarot you deserve to watch me be announce the strongest in all of the universe and YOU 2nd place runner up. HAHAHAHA**

**goku slowly rises: still in pain and only with ¼ of a senzu bean given after that crazy battle he pulls alittle bag out of his pocket and reveals he also has senzu beans**

**He begins to give everyone they defeated a senzu bean, they all get up and are all shocked that two SAIYANS defeated everyone + the Gods. After this tournament the Gods agreed that the new rules should be made. And the one rule they put in is…. Gods must enter the tournament as well so a universe will have its God represent them and a competitor….**

**Vegeta is handed the trophy for strongest being in all 12 universe!**

****Cuts to a scene where it shows vegeta and EVERYONE they know who are close to them having a huge party****

**Vegeta: A Toast to me for becoming the strongest in the universe! and a toast to kakarot for being RUNNER UP! HAHAHAHA**


End file.
